A Lucky Man
by PiperG
Summary: A naughty tale about how Sara and Grissom spend a night away from home. This was actually my first smut story, so please read with caution! No beta, I like my goofs, they make life interesting. Please read and review.


A/N- This was my first attempt at smut. Let me know if I should keep writing smut. Also, let me know if it's too smutty!

Disclaimer- If I owned CSI, Grissom would be naked most of the time. LOL!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom and Sara were staying at the Luxor Hotel on their night off because their new house was getting painted. Grissom had reserved one of the large suites the hotel offered and Sara was really excited.

They arrived at sundown and went to their room. Sara was shocked when she saw the massive room, the huge bed and the giant bathtub.

"Oh, baby, this is too much. I can't believe you did this." She kissed him softly.

"Anything for you." Grissom said.

They got settled and Grissom said that he would order some champannge from room service. Sara went to the bathroom to get ready for her night with her handsome husband.

Sara ran a high, warm bath and took off her clothes , humming to herself. She climbed in the tub and gently relaxed into it. Grissom's favorite bath soap was what she brought to wash with and she lathered and soaped and shaved her long legs. She was still humming when Grissom came in to hand her a glass of champange.

"You smell good enough to eat." Grissom whispered.

" I am counting on it." was Sara's soft reply.

Grissom toed off his shoes and took off his shirt and pants. Standing before her in his red silk boxers, he looked too good to her.

"Come and get it, Gilbert." Sara ordered.

Grissom climbed in behind her and let her relax into his chest. He took the large spounge rubbed her pert breasts. Her nipples were ripe and hard just begging to be sucked. Grissom almost couldn't take it, but he made a vow to hold on as long as he could.

He took the vanilla-scented sponge and caressed her belly, his movements slow and steady, going further and further to his desired destination. He washed her lovely mound and she moaned at the contact. He hips rose to meet his touch. He finally let go of the sponge and touched her sex with his hand. She moaned again as his finger entered her folds. He thrusted once, twice, and then added a second finger. Her moans grew louder and she bucked to meet his hand. He kept teasing and thrusting into her and she was getting hotter and hotter under his magic touch. His fingers were masterful, she always loved his hands in her, she couldn't get enough.

Finally, she couldn't take it and turned to face him in the large tub. Sara kissed him deeply, her desire deepened with each thrust of his tongue. Their tongues danced and tasted each other, their hands finding other things to do. Grissom was caressing her ass with rough hands and she sighed into his mouth.

"Let's take this out of the tub." She said with a husky voice.

Grissom led her to the large room, and laid a blanket on the floor. He reached in his bag and got Sara's vibrator,

"Do you want to play with me, Sara? "

" Yes" she gasped.

He took the vibrator to her and placed it on her right nipple. The vibration made the hot pink bud stand at attention and he slowly moved to the other breast, teasing the nipple. She moaned in his ear..

"More, Gil, I need more."

He knelt in between her long legs and breathed in her sexy scent. Nothing ever smelled as good to him as Sara. He gently licked her hot pink button and she bucked. He held her down with his large hands and traced over her engorged lips with his tongue. He moved beside her and kissed her breasts.

She writhed with anticipation and he smiled a wicked smile. He bent to kiss her lips and when he did, he plunged his fingers into her hard, thrusting into her as she moaned.

"Oh, Jesus, Oh, Gil, Fuck!"

He bent to kiss her again and then lowered himself onto her and entered her slowly. His massive member was hot and hard . She was always surprised at his size every time they had sex. He was huge, but not only that, he knew what to do with it.

Grissom shoved into her hard, then slowly moved almost all the way out of her, then slammed back in and again and again until she was begging

"Faster, Gil, faster, I- I Oh, Oh, Oh,Shit!

She came hard again, her wet, hot walls grabbing his dick he only was able to thrust once more before his release took over him.

"Sssssaraaaaaaaaa, Oh, Sssara! God, Sara"

He collapsed on top of her and she held him close, not letting him escape .

He rose and kissed her swollen, pink lips and her desire for him was kindled again. She rolled him over to his back and kissed him long and hard,.

He kissed his neck and licked his ears. Grissom shivered at this and his reaction made Sara go further.  
She licked his chest, took a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucked.

Her hands wandered to his large member and she took it with both hands and rolled it between her palms, he grunted . She fondled is balls as she licked the head of his cock. She let her hot tongue run up and down the length of it and nipped the head. She took his length into her mouth and sucked and moved her head so that he was in constant extasy. He bucked slightly into her mouth . He felt himself needing to release his juices into her and she lapped it up with pleasure.

He was spent. "God , Sara. I am a lucky man"

"Yes, you are, let's go again."


End file.
